


This One Time

by thezestycadenski



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anger, Other, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got very angry recently and I was trying to find a fic that had a lot of anger so I could relieve my own, and as much as I enjoy fluff and smut and stuff, I feel like there isn't enough dark/violent fics about the Grumps on this site. So this happened. Yeah. This is based one of many rumours about why Jon left Game Grumps. Enjoy it if you can. I don't promise it'll be good and all sparkles and happy endings cause most of the time I ain't about that shit at all. Also I feel bad about not being able to post so I'm gonna keep writing but The Week Of Barry will be put on indefinite hiatus and so will all the other ideas in place of new ones. Also I can't get the Notes box on cell so that's why this is here instead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This One Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got very angry recently and I was trying to find a fic that had a lot of anger so I could relieve my own, and as much as I enjoy fluff and smut and stuff, I feel like there isn't enough dark/violent fics about the Grumps on this site. So this happened. Yeah. This is based one of many rumours about why Jon left Game Grumps. Enjoy it if you can. I don't promise it'll be good and all sparkles and happy endings cause most of the time I ain't about that shit at all. Also I feel bad about not being able to post so I'm gonna keep writing but The Week Of Barry will be put on indefinite hiatus and so will all the other ideas in place of new ones. Also I can't get the Notes box on cell so that's why this is here instead.

There were only a few moments in Arin's life when he was violently angry, it was the kind of anger that resonated from him in harsh waves, drowning people around him while he broke bones. There were very few times when the monster appeared from within him. But one of those times specifically, was the worst he'd ever experienced. It went like this:

Arin had just finished filming a session with Jon and after a year of working with his friend, despite all the yuks they had together, the tension was getting to him. There had been increasingly disparging remarks about Suzy and Arin's tolerance was wearing down. Jon nudged him in the ribs, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, you're wife's a real good cook, Aaaaarin. Maybe she could come on over and teach me a little of that spice that you got going on."

Arin smiled tightly, murmuring a quiet "Uh huh," feeling his gut twist as he controlled the urge to throw his controller down and storm out. They still had two filming sessions to go so losing control now would not be the best thing to happen. He kept his mouth shut as Jon kept needling at him, trying to get a reaction out of him. It was destroying his will-power to hold his tongue but he managed, until Jon, after defeating another level, turned to him again and said with a chuckle, "Y'know I can't believe you got nasty with jail bait," and Arin lost all self-control, grabbing Jon by the collar and throwing him off the couch.

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU FUCKING CUNTBAG. SAY IT ONE MORE TIME, I FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU INBRED PIECE OF LITERAL SHIT,"

Jon stared at him, eyes wide with fear as Arin yanked him up from the ground and shoved him against the shelves, causing the game cases to tumble to the floor.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING MISODGYNISTIC BULLSHIT. SUZY IS MY WIFE, AND I WON'T TOLERATE YOUR SHIT-TALKING ANYMORE."

Arin's face was red and his body was shaking, pure anger driving him. Jon held out his hands in a gesture of submission.

"Dude, I-I didn't mean anything b-by it. P-please just put me down,"

Arin's face slackened for a second before his hand moved from Jon's shoulder to his neck. His face sprang back into being but now his mouth was a hard straight line and his eyes were cold and unforgiving, there was a malicious intent resonating through him.

"You don't deserve it," He said, his tone flat and emotionless, squeezing down on Jon's neck as Jon's hands clawed at his own, his body convulsing and ragged choking noises filling the room. Jon kicked out with his legs, causing Arin to release him as he stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck is your deal, man?!" Jon yelled hoarsely, on his hands and knees, clutching at his neck, coughs racking his body. Arin stood over him and mercilessly kicked him in the gut, causing Jon to roll over. Arin straddled his stomach, and landed six, wait, maybe it was seven punches before Jon managed to scramble away, blood dripping from the various lacerations on his face.

"Fuck you!" Jon screamed, his voice gurgling from the mucus and blood. Arin lunged at him but he dodged and Arin's head smacked into the wall with a dull thud. He fell to the floor, evidently unconscious. Suzy opened the door, partway through her sentence before she saw the damage they'd inflicted on each other. She gasped and rushed to Arin's side.

"What the hell happened here?!" She cradled Arin's head in her hands and looked at Jon.

"That son of a bitch tried to fucking kill me!" Jon was rocking from side to side in place, holding his arm to his chest. Suzy frowned, turning back to Arin who was muttering incoherently.

"He called you jail bait," He mumbled, obviously awake now and catching the conversation. Suzy stared up at Jon who guiltily looked away.

"I think you should leave now." She said coldly. Jon didn't say a word, he nodded and left. Arin opened his eyes slowly after he'd gone, groaning.

"He better not fucking come back," He whispered croakily as Suzy held him tightly.

"He won't, baby." Suzy hushed him, helping him stand and clean up the debris. 

He didn't.


End file.
